


The Very Best

by Nununununu



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Once Upon A Time In The North
Genre: (In as many words), An amount of Iorek/Lee/Hester, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daemon Touching, Declarations Of Love, Don't copy to another site, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: A playful impulse leads to an unexpected dunking. It only makes sense to get warmed up after that.
Relationships: Iorek Byrnison/Lee Scoresby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	The Very Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> For DoreyG, who's had a tough time recently. Take care of yourself <3
> 
> Set sometime after and includes minor references to 'Once Upon A Time In The North', but no big spoilers for it.

Lee’s down where the land drops away into water, a hand on his hip and the other pushing back the brim of his hat as he scans the clouds, Hester perched on his shoulder. The pair of them are thoroughly distracted.

Padding up to them on near silent paws, Iorek as such allows himself to give into an uncharacteristically playful impulse and presses his nose lightly against the small of Lee’s back.

“Iorek?” Lee shoots up as straight as if poked, but it’s too late: Iorek nudges just a little harder, and into the sea man and daemon go, Lee’s yelp cut off by a satisfying splash.

_“Ah –!”_ The water isn’t deep or wild enough for concern, and he surfaces seconds later, still yelling, laughing as much as he’s gasping, Hester popping her head up shortly alongside. Doing her utmost to paddle with her small paws, she gives Iorek the stink-eye far more than Lee as he fishes a paw down after them, giving them something to cling onto, Lee wrapping his arm around his daemon additionally before the panserbjørn fishes them out.

Depositing the pair back on land, Iorek glances at the man’s head to ensure he’s retained his hat.

“Cold cold cold cold cold,” Drenched and shivering, Lee decides to warm himself by launching his body right into Iorek’s, snuggling into white fur determinedly, while Hester hops down to the ground, shaking herself as she voraciously complains.

“I do apologise,” Iorek can’t keep his amusement from his voice, “Recalling what you told me of the fate of Oskar Sigurdsson, I simply couldn’t resist.”

“We’re going to get you back for that,” Lee peels his face away from Iorek’s shoulder, his hat as askew as his moustache. He shoots a glance down at Hester, “Uh, somehow.”

“We’ll find a way,” Hester flicks her ears.

“I look forward to it,” Huffing a laugh, Iorek gives into another impulse and leans down to groom her, smoothing the ruffled fur atop her small head back into place.

“Oh –” Hester shivers as, at the same time, Lee makes a small sound against the panserbjørn, going very still.

“To the fire,” Iorek directs, but not before he’s licked the man as well, lapping up droplets of water painting the side of Lee’s cheek.

“Y-yeah,” His hand flying up to his face, Lee stumbles a little before he gets his feet sorted out, letting himself be guided over to the campfire Iorek set up near the shelter of the gondola while he and Hester were wool-gathering, his expression breaking into a delighted grin as he sees mug of hot coffee waiting for him there, “Aw shucks Iorek, you shouldn’t have.”

“All right, you’re forgiven,” Rubbing a paw over her nose, Hester sends pleased glance up at the panserbjørn.

“I feel I should earn both your forgiveness at least a little more,” Iorek sees her huddled as close to the heat as she cares to, her eyes closing as her agile little back relaxes, Hester’s body forming itself into a comfortable rounded ball.

“Mm, I don’t see that you need to,” Lee’s already downed half of his cup and seems content to perch himself on an upturned crate for a chair, heedless of his wet clothing, something he’ll regret soon enough however temperate the arctic summer.

Iorek therefore ducks his head in to take the heel of a boot in his mouth.

“Hm?” Lee’s eyes fly open at the first tug, having been leaning towards the fire just like his daemon. His leg jerks slightly in surprise, but he angles his knee outwards rather than away, making the task easier. Biting his lower lip, Lee looks from his boot to Iorek and back again as it slides off, “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to do it,” Iorek says simply and bends his head to repeat the process with the second boot.

“I-if you truly don’t mind,” Lee seems caught between his manners and enthusiasm about the potential implication that comes with being undressed. He sets aside his now emptied mug as Iorek ponders the issue presented by socks, “Am I to take it this was all a cunning plot on your part to get my clothes off?”

“Whatever makes you think that,” Keeping his voice bland isn’t as easy a task as it could be, given Iorek’s sliding an opposable thumb over the top of one sock, careful not to snag with a claw, pulling it down gently as Lee decides to aid the process by shrugging out of his wet coat.

“If you will give me your coat, I will spread it out by the fire to dry,” The socks dealt with, Iorek prepares to pull back to put action to words.

“Don’t worry about that for the moment,” Lee’s gaze is back on Iorek’s face, his eyes very dark, clumsier than usual as he tosses aside the wet coat any old how, concentrating on unfastening his waistcoat before giving his necktie a practiced tug.

“Very well,” Iorek watches with interest as the small strip of material undoes, Lee’s collar parting beneath it to reveal more of the man’s throat.

“Iorek – Lee –” At the fireside, Hester has straightened up to gaze at the pair of them with similar intent.

“Just relax,” Instructing them both, Iorek coaxes Lee into letting him take over once more, encouraging the man to leave his crate in favour of the fur blanket the panserbjørn pulls onto the ground. Curving around Lee, he then takes his time working carefully at the many buttons on the man’s thick shirt and short-sleeved undershirt, marvelling a little at all the layers his friend is wearing and how each patch of revealed skin crinkles with immediate pinpricks until Iorek mouths at it, warming it with his breath.

“You’re spoiling me,” Lee is lying back on his elbows, somewhat breathless, by the time Iorek gets the shirts fully opened and pushed back.

“I hope you will allow me to continue doing so,” Making a noise of mild amusement and affection at the revelation of yet another layer, Iorek gently pushes the undervest up until it catches under Lee’s arms, the man cursing lightly beneath his breath as he struggles to sit up enough to pull off shirt and undershirt.

“Wait,” Iorek finds himself saying, when Lee’s got the shirts down to his elbows, his arms caught behind his back.

It’s a most attractive look on him.

“ _Hah_ –” There’s a flush spreading most appealingly down Lee’s neck to his chest, the dark scattering of hair there only emphasising the way his nipples peak in the cold.

“If I may,” Iorek waits for his friend’s breathless nod before bending his head in to taste those small buds, laving one and then the other until Lee’s wriggling enthusiastically, Hester bounding over to perch right next to them.

“I-Iorek,” Lee’s hips jerk as he tries to shift in closer to him, somewhat stymied by the way his arms are caught under him, “Dang, that’s –”

“Hm?” Iorek allows a tooth to graze a nipple with utmost care.

_“Hah -!”_ Lee goes stifled and shaking beneath him.

“That’s a _good_ reaction,” Hester leans against Iorek’s side in approval, sounding a little breathless herself, and Lee makes another very interesting noise at the contact.

“I am glad to hear it,” Iorek rests a small portion of his weight upon the man’s lower half, just to feel the hardness at the apex of his friend’s legs against his fur and the way it jolts as Lee moans.

“I – you – I-Iorek, are you –” It’s a rare occasion that he’s lost for words and Iorek relishes it, unexpected tenderness welling within him at the sight of how overwhelmed his friend looks.

“I like you like this,” It’s the honest truth, as Lee would say. Iorek sees no reason not to confirm it, if it is indeed what Lee is asking.

“We like you like this too,” Hester assures him, and Iorek snuffles at her for a moment, drawing in her scent until she shivers and pushes back against his nose. Licking the side of her face with an eye on Lee to check his entirely satisfying reaction, Iorek then lifts himself up enough to take pity on his friend, flipping the man easily so Lee’s on his knees, cheek pressed against the ground.

“ _O-oh my Aunt Betsy_ ,” The ragged whisper is cut off by a groan when Iorek guides the tangled shirts free from his arms, enabling the panserbjørn to traverse the length of Lee’s spine with his mouth, starting at the man’s belt and leisurely progressing all the way up to the base of his skull.

“Ah – hah –” Lee’s hands clench into needy fists in the fur blanket beneath him as Iorek investigates the crook of his friend’s shoulder, the pointed complication of an elbow, the fuzz of body hair under an arm.

“ _Hmm_ ,” Lee smells so good Iorek’s growling a little without realising it, throaty noises that are almost purrs. Scooping his friend up with a forepaw, Iorek turns him over again onto his back so he can bury his nose right where Lee’s scent is the strongest and most enticing.

“ _Iorek!_ ” Bucking against him, Lee’s hands fly up from the blanket to grab thick fistfuls of fur as Iorek nuzzles at his cock through his trousers, “I want to – can I –” He scrabbles at the polar bear, eager to give pleasure back.

“Will you permit me to continue to concentrate on you first, my friend?” Iorek clasps the metal button there holding Lee’s trousers closed very gently with his teeth, drinking in the way the scent of Lee’s arousal grows yet stronger as his cock moves again within the fabric, and Lee pants hard.

“If – If that’s what you want,” Lee’s not someone to just lie back and let others give to him, always wanting to look out for the one he’s with regardless of the situation. He’s someone who seeks to help, to offer kindness and support even to those who don’t necessarily deserve it, or, rather, to those his own kind _perceive_ don’t deserve it, such as the Captain van Breda back in Novy Odense –

Or to Iorek himself.

Lee’s the first human other than the young Lieutenant Haughland who has looked at Iorek and seen him for himself – a sapient individual and not little more than an animal. And unlike the Lieutenant who always maintained a professional distance however politely affable, Lee offered an easy companionship seemingly without thinking right from the start, always genuine in his desire to know Iorek’s opinion and proving staunchly loyal to those he cares about.

Unused to such trust, Iorek was taken aback at first to be included within that circle, although undeniably pleased by it, impressed by Lee’s bravery and determination to stand up for what’s right. The man had been the enemy of Iorek’s enemy back when they first met, that was true, but he had also been honourable and true and self-sacrificing.

That last part is something Iorek isn’t about to allow again, not while Lee’s content to permit him to remain by his side.

With the memory of the pain Lee went through in the pursuit of putting things to rights back in Novy Odense, Iorek works at that metal button carefully, easing wet fabric down over his friend’s legs and away, placing the trousers near the fire with more concern than Lee had shown his coat.

“I do,” Iorek tells him as he turns back. He does want to put Lee first, as the man deserves.

He wants to make Lee wild with pleasure; to make his friend forget himself with it.

“Iorek –” Lee is fisting his hands in the blanket again, naked now aside from his hat, cock hard and red with blood, curving up towards his belly, glistening with a small spill of fluid at the tip.

“You smell incredible here,” Placing a forepaw lightly on those restless hips to keep Lee still, Iorek noses at the root of Lee’s cock and his balls, appreciating the noises this causes both man and daemon to make, before curving Lee’s legs open wider and investigating the soft skin there. Learning the way Lee shakes when Iorek explores the crook of his hip, the back of a knee and up the inside of a thigh, affection swelling within the panserbjørn as his friend starts babbling as Iorek mouths and licks.

Shifting his forepaw up to press ever so gently against the man’s chest, pinning him further against the blanket, has a decidedly positive effect, Lee grabbing onto it as if to steady himself, fresh liquid spilling from the little slit at the tip of his cock.

He’s so small in comparison to Iorek, lithe and compact all over, and this part of him is no exception. With some attention and angling, it’s not difficult for Iorek to use his tongue to bring pleasure without endangering his friend with his teeth, and the taste of Lee is better than anything Iorek could imagine as he grasps that little cock very gently in his other paw, opposable thumb stroking beneath the head as he laps at the rounded glans.

“Ah – you – _damn_ , that feels – oh –” Lee chokes explosively when Iorek draws him in carefully and sucks.

“Iorek – yes, just like that –” Hester sounds more wound up than Iorek’s ever heard her, her tiny body trembling furiously as she presses herself against his paw, Lee making a wholly wonderful noise at this and then again when Iorek hums.

Iorek’s aware of the taboo between daemons and humans – the fact that those who aren't paired certainly never speak to each other or touch – and yet Hester’s always spoken to him, very nearly right from the start. She’s never hesitated to lean against his fur or rest her forepaws against his shoulder likewise, standing up as tall as she can to get his attention, and Lee has always reacted entirely favourably towards this.

The sense of the trust they both have in him has Iorek pulling off Lee’s swollen cock to lick Hester again, soothing between her ears and the curve of her little back, his eyes slipping closed with all of the fondness he feels for the pair.

“That feels –” Hester nudges herself in harder against him, increasing the contact, as Lee squirms beneath Iorek’s paw, groaning low in his chest.

“It f-feels _amazing_ ,” He scrabbles, yelping in pleasure as Iorek mouths ever so softly at one of Hester’s ears, “Oh – oh – ah, Iorek, I’m going to – _please_ –”

Remaining with another for so long is not in the ways of Iorek’s people and nor is seeking comfort – sex – outside of season, and definitely not with anyone other than fellow bears. And yet Iorek feels no guilt at breaking this taboo of his own kind’s and certainly not any inclination to stop.

Hearing the urgency in Lee’s voice, he simply bends down to draw that pleading little cock back into his mouth, releasing his hold on the man in order to guide Hester into rolling over onto her back, stroking the fur down the length of her chest and belly with a deliberate paw.

“ _Ah ah ah –_ ” Lee’s voice goes high and tight, Hester exclaiming along with him as Lee’s cock judders once, twice, erupting with warm fluid Iorek catches on his tongue, “ _Iorek!_ ”

The taste is just as delicious as the rest of his friend. Iorek works his way back up, paying attention to those little nipples just to hear Lee squeak, tasting the sweat dampening the man’s hair at his temples. He nips at Lee’s dishevelled moustache, teasing, and Lee surges up to kiss him hard.

Kissing isn’t something that panserbjørne do either. But Iorek enjoys it, just as he enjoys so very much about his friend, and it’s extremely pleasing just to laze there for a long moment, curling around Lee and Hester and keeping them both warm with his bulk, licking back at the small tongue that does its enthusiastic best to map out what it can of his mouth.

Lee’s never had any fear of Iorek’s teeth. He’s moaning a bit again as Iorek nibbles very gently at his friend’s lower lip.

“I feel – I feel thoroughly indulged,” Lee gets out when they part, fingers running avidly through Iorek’s ruff, “And I’ve got to say I’m real keen on doing a bit of indulging myself.”

“You _have_ indulged me,” Iorek puffs at a stray lock of hair, just to make the man laugh, “But if you wish to do so further, I will not object.”

And so he allows Lee to position him, to nudge him over into rolling onto his back – something Iorek would never consider doing for a fellow bear and yet one that seems so natural, so appealing with Lee now. Those small hands are soon stroking down the length of the panserbjørn’s belly, Lee clambering up on slightly shaky legs to perch on top of him, Hester leaping up right afterwards to tuck herself into the space between Iorek’s shoulder and jaw.

“We’ve got you,” Lee stretches a hand up to cup his cheek, Iorek bowing his head to meet him, grunting in desire when his friend closes the clever fingers of his other hand firmly around the panserbjørn’s cock.

“You have,” Iorek can only agree, increasingly breathless as his friend works at him, mouthing at Lee’s palm and Hester’s ears until he has to dig his paws into the earth beneath him, his claws gouging up great chunks as orgasm claims him and he throws his head back to roar.

Careful even then not to do anything that could cause the pair any harm.

“Right then,” Lee declares a while later, once they’ve all shuffled somewhat reluctantly down to the water to get themselves cleaned up, some splashing going on but no one being helped in for a swim this time around. He quirks a sideways grin up at Iorek as he straightens out his moustache, “As my clothes are still all soggy, I’m presuming here that the guilty party is going to be offering to warm me back up again.”

While Hester rolls her eyes as he makes a production of shivering, the look she shoots Iorek is nonetheless openly hopeful as she jumps into Lee’s arms.

“Come here,” Iorek tells the pair of them, angling himself once more down on his back and reaching out to scoop them in with his paws. Positioning his friends easily on top of him and coaxing them into lying down, he huffs in his own version of a smile as he feels them both shift about slightly to get comfortable.

“I’ve got to confess you do make the very best of blankets, Iorek,” Lee’s comment is as appreciative as it is affectionately teasing.

“I will consider that a compliment,” Iorek rests his forepaws lightly against the man’s back, Lee small enough in comparison that doing so easily covers his skin from his nape to the swell of his ass.

“Good,” Snuggling in deeper amongst the long soft fur covering Iorek’s underside, Lee’s answer is a touch muffled and slowed by encroaching sleep, Hester already well on her way towards nodding off, “I hope you won’t mind it then if we take a bit of a nap.”

“You are welcome to,” For all it wouldn’t be wise for them to stay for long like this lest Lee catch a chill despite the heat of Iorek’s body, he can certainly let the pair rest for a while.

“You know, Iorek,” Smiling, Lee arches his head up drowsily into the touch as the panserbjørn nuzzles his crown, “I do think you’re the very best of everything.”

“Ah, but I can’t be,” Much moved, Iorek corrects as quietly as he’s able, not wanting to rouse Hester or disturb Lee back into wakefulness, “I’m afraid that position has already long been taken.”

“I – no, it’s –” Lee’s half-asleep protest is cut off by a yawn, “It’s got to be you.”

“I’m afraid I cannot agree, my friend,” Nosing a few strands of hair away from Lee’s forehead, Iorek softly but surely murmurs, “When it comes to the very best of anything, Lee, it is always yourself.”


End file.
